DBZ AU What if Goku had a cousin
by warriorofdark
Summary: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters i do however own devrick since he is a character i made up


What if Goku had a cousin and he came to earth with radditz

Chapter 1 The Arrival of 2 Saiyans

It all began one afternoon when a man stepped outside his house and looked up into the sky. The man seen two cirular shaped objects which to the man appeared to be some sort of pod falling at a growing speed. The man said what in the hell are those things. Seconds later the two objects crashed into the earth a few feet in front of the man. He stumbled back slightly and gasped. The pods created 2 rather large craters in the ground.

The pods opened both at the same time. Out of one pod was a tall man with incredibly long spiky black hair. Out of the second pod was another man a little taller then the first with tall and spiky hair.( i wasnt quite sure how to discribe the looks of hits character his hair is basically a combination of goku and vegetas.) Both men had a gadget on their faces that was white and had a small pinkish colored piece of glass that covered their eye.( just incase some of the poeple who will be reading this dont know what i was describing its a scouter. im not good at describing objects or appearances so sorry if appearabnces and object i describe suck lol.)

The slightly shorter man pressed a button on his scouter and there was a beeping noise. The taller man said Radditz do you really need to check the scouter for this moron? Radditz turned to the other man and said yes Devrick i do this could be Kakarot. Devrick then said HA do you honestly think this oaf could be Kakarot? Radditz answered yes its been how many years so this could very well be him. Devrick replied honestly Radditz think this guy cant be Kakarot. Radditz said why in the hell not? Devrick replied simple when Bardock sent Kakarot to this planet he had black spiky hair. Radditz said so. Devrick said well this guy doesnt have black or spiky hair so he cant be Kakarot.

Meanwhile while this conversation was going on the man stood there looking on confused and angry that these two strangers were trespassing on his property. The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun he kept with him at all times. The man then pointed the gun at the two strangers and said get off my property before i kill the both of you. Radditz and Devrick turned and looked at the man Devrick with amusement and Radditz with anger. Devrick asked the man do you really think you can kill a saiyan with a simple little gun like that. The man replied what in the hell is a saiyan? Before Devrick could answer Radditz charged forward punched the man in the gut and then did a roundhouse kick breaking the mans neck. Then Radditz jumped back a couple feet and launched a blast of energy at the man killing him and leaving a hole in his chest.

Devrick asked did you really need to kill him Radditz? Radditz replied of course i wanted to have a little fun before we find Kakarot. Devrick added thats right Kakarot. Then Devrick proceeded to press a button on his scouter and look around in diffferent directions. After a few minutes Devrick said ive found 2 rather large powerlevels well large for this planet anyway. Devrick added the larger power is still and the weaker one is heading towards the stronger one. Radditz asked which one is Kakarot? Devrick answered id assume the stronger one. Devrick added their both weaker then you though.

Radditz then said we be figured Kakarot would be weak. Devrick replied yes but i thought he wouldve been stronger then this. Devrick then added he still might be stronger thought he could be wearing weighted clothing. Radditz said either way it doesnt matter Kakarot will either join us or die. Devrick replied maybe he will maybe he wont. Radditz said what do you mean by that? Devrick said nothing lets just fly towards the powers. Radditz said fine and then both Radditz and Devrick flew into the air and towards the powers.(the powers as you all know of course are piccolo and goku.)(as stated above the weaker power piccolo is heading towards the stronger power goku.)(By the time Devrick and Radditz arrive at the location Piccolo and Goku will already be fighting.)

After about 30 minutes of flying Radditz and Devrick arrived at Roshis Island. After they arrived both Devrick and Radditz looked down and seen a battle going on. Devrick pressed a button on his scouter and checked it and said these are the 2 power i picked up. Radditz said the one in the orange jumpsuit must be Kakarot then? Devrick replied must be that is the stronger power. Then Radditz and Devrick started to slowly descend. In the middle of their descent the battle that was raging on stopped and Piccolo and Goku looked up.

Goku said what is that frightening power? Piccolo said how am i supposed to know. Piccolo added wont stop me from killing you. Piccolo then launched himself at Goku but before he could connect with a blow a blast of energy hit Piccolo knocking him back. Goku looked and two figures stood in front of him. Then Devrick said why hello Kakarot.

Well that ends chapter one of my story hope you enjoyed and chapter 2 will be up when i get some time to write it.

If any of you readers have any suggestions to the story then send me a message and ill consider them.


End file.
